Then & Now
by Enchanter's Nightshade
Summary: A female reappears in Heine's life from what seems to be a lifetime ago, prompting our Tutor to face emotions he is not necessarily altogether familiar with. Triple-Shot, HeinexOC
1. I

**I**

The warm air carried the sweet scent of chocolate as the bell chimed above him. Pausing at the doorway, his ruby gaze greeted a familiar set of eyes that twinkled at him as brightly as his smile.

"Good evening Teach! We are pleased to see you again," the slender waiter greeted, leading him to his favourite booth.

"Take a seat and I will return with your usual," the blonde continued, his long hair moving gently with his slight movements

"Thank you," he replied simply as Licht moved past him, his sharp eye catching the knowing smile that stayed on the young prince's lips.

Heine slid onto the long fabric seat with practised ease, sidling swiftly towards the mauve coloured sky that stared at him from the window pane.

 _Charming._

He allowed his thoughts to drift with the wispy clouds that dressed the dusky sky. It had been a little over a year since he resumed his position as the Royal Tutor. Much had happened in that time, a lot of which he would have never predicted when he first assumed the post, and yet in hindsight, the events did not seem to surprise him.

First, Kai was able to continue his military education, and as he sat there in the bustling cafe, the second prince was out in active duty to the south of the country. Bruno was currently studying as an apprentice under Dr. Dmitri, a position he has only been in for 6 months but if his letters were anything to go by, he would probably end up staying there longer than the year he initially planned. Licht recently moved out of the palace some mere months earlier, preferring "the real world" as he had termed it, to his royal upbringing. Thus, this left only Leonard at the palace, and so most of his days were spent with the fourth prince, young Adele and Shadow.

The slight thud before him drew him out of his reverie as Licht reappeared.

"Your usual melangé, and a slice of our newest torte just for you," he greeted with a wink, his voice bright.

"Rich!"

An older patron called from behind him, and with a nod the young prince disappeared.

Heine looked down at the table before him. The cream of his hot drink gleamed beneath the cacao sprinkle. His dessert also looked tempting, the dark brown brimming with decadence against the stark white plate it was presented on.

As he went to pick up his cup, the clang of the bell called his attention to the front door again, more out of force of habit than curiosity. The female figure stood at the door, and Heine felt his body stiffen, as though it recognized her outline much quicker than his mind could register. The tanned female engaged cordially with the waitress that greeted her, yet something about her golden gaze, and the way her glossy black hair cascaded in waves across her shoulders disturbed his peace and composure.

It all hit him when her golden eyes locked with his, and as he stared, he found himself being pulled into memories he had long since forgotten.

 **25 years earlier**

 _Heine watched from his perch on the over bridge, the high moon illuminating the river that flowed effortlessly beneath. The orphans slept on both sides of the river, the grey cobblestones broken with groups of small bodies huddled together for warmth. The leader grimaced at the sight, conflicted by the innocence of the sleeping children against the cold reality of their shared poverty. Glancing up at the dark sky, he swore again for the umpteenth time that one day he would ensure no child, orphan or the like, would ever have to sleep outdoors._

 _Shuffling below shifted his attention to the shadows walking amongst the sleeping children. Instinctively, Heine jumped onto the railing, propelling his small frame into the cool evening air to land squarely before the perpetrators. The two taller shadows jumped at the sudden action before one came forward and launched a soft object into his face._

 _"How many times have I told you_ _ **not**_ _to do that Heine!" the female hissed, as the thick material fell from his face into his arms._

 _The two figures stepped into the moonlight and instant relief flooded his person. The blonde male grinned from behind the pile of blankets he carried, while the brown female seared him with her auburn gaze, before allowing her features to soften with a sigh._

 _"As we were," she commanded as she deftly retrieved another blanket from Viktor's arms._

 _Heine locked eyes with Viktor who shot him an apologetic grin, before wordlessly following suit. The trio moved along the stone path soundlessly, both Heine and the female unfurling the blankets quietly, before gently easing them onto the children huddled in twos and threes. Moving from one side of the river to the other, the friends continued their work until finally, they were left with two blankets._

 _"Viktor, you should know better than to be coming out here again like this, especially after everything-"_

 _The prince placed a hand on his shoulder with a serious look on his face._

 _"This is important, and besides it was Ria_ _'s_ _idea-"_

 _"It's a thank you, of sorts," she interrupted, her figure appearing before the two of them. Standing a couple of inches shorter than Viktor, the lightly tanned female regarded them both, before centering her gaze on Heine._

 _Flashes of the year since she had been with them blurred through his mind, and her gaze holding his gave him the sense that they were reliving the same thoughts simultaneously._

 _Her sudden appearance, with her broken German and foreign clothing made of plaited mats - she became just another that Heine had taken under his wing, though to be fair he did not initially want to. She did not trust him to begin with, but having nowhere else to go, he knew she had given him the last ounce of trust she could muster when she chose to take his extended hand that fateful day by the river._ _  
_

 _"Heine, I want to say thank you, for taking me in, for teaching me your ways, and for accepting me for who I am..." the crack in her voice caused his red eyes to widen as he realised for the first time since they had known one another, silent tears slid down her face._ _  
_

 _"You and the orphans, these moments from this past year, they are my most precious memories, and even though I know I'm still a child yet, I know they will always remain such for me. And you Heine, you will always remain one of my most precious people," she continued, her face shining in the moonlight._

 _Heine stared at her blankly, taken aback by the sudden change in atmosphere. Though his heart willed his mind to be silenced, the resounding thought of this being a farewell overwhelmed him.  
_

 _Viktor cleared his throat, to which Ria giggled, wiping her eyes._

 _"And of course, you are also one of my precious people Viktor," she added with a laugh, said with as much truth as her previous confession._

 _"Anyway, enough with all this emotional talk, we all know Heine isn't very good at responding in these situations, especially with him at the centre of it all," Ria concluded, her bright eyes smiling at the two boys._

 _"Yes, I better return to the palace quickly before anyone notices," Viktor remarked soberly as a pensive expression settled on his handsome features.  
_

 _"You both go ahead, I'll keep watch over the children," Ria suggested as she threw a blanket across her shoulders._

 _Heine nodded as Viktor raised a hand to her in a slight wave._

 _"Goodnight Ria," he called as they both turned to walk away from the lone figure standing, the pair feeling her eyes on them as they went to turn the corner.  
_

 _"Uh, Viktor, Heine!" she called suddenly.  
_

 _The pair paused, turning back to glance at the female shrouded in grey. If it weren't for the distance, Heine could have sworn she was crying again.  
_

 _She forced a grin as she threw up her hands.  
_

 _"Sorry, never mind... see you later," she replied before turning away from them._

 _Heine continued on, though Viktor's eyes remained on her a tad longer, noting her trembling shoulders as she walked away._

 _The pair did not say a word as they advanced into the city, Heine's heart sinking with every step he took. The silence between the pair was heavy, and though he dared not think it, his heart had already betrayed him before they had even left her presence._

 _He would not see her again._

 **Present**

Being stunned was not an expression Heine was often acquainted with, yet as he sat rigid in his booth, his body remained frozen in apparent shock. The condition was not at all aided by the fact that the female was now seated directly opposite him, her long lashes lowered.

Her navy-blue dress accentuated the light brown hue of her skin, while her long hair was pulled up in an artful ponytail that rested on her shoulders, dressed with plaits and jeweled pins that glittered in the lamplight. Though physically he recognized her traits, in all other accounts, she was a stranger.

Heine became keenly aware of the gaze of a particular waiter who peeked at their booth from around the corner. The realization caused his body to relax as he released a breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

"Pardon my intrusion, I did not mean to discomfort you. Perhaps I have come at an inopportune time-"

The female went to stand, her cheeks aflame as she cast him a sidelong glance.

"You may stay if you wish. I apologise, I almost mistook you for someone I once knew," he responded coolly, though he felt his body's temperature rise as she paused mid-air to consider the phrase. She stood up straight, her eyes glistening as she regarded him with a pained smile.

"I must apologise too for the same mistake, and for being presumptuous enough to believe otherwise, excuse me," she replied, her last phrase a hurried whisper as she disappeared towards the door.

Heine watched her depart, unsure of how to respond to the situation.

"Tsk tsk Teach, I would have never thought you to be the heartbreaker type," Licht cooed as he appeared suddenly at his side.

Heine ignored the remark, his eyes following the figure out of the café. Though something deep inside him urged him to follow, his common sense, and pride, left him rooted in his seat.

 **X**


	2. II

**II**

The King of Glanzreich strode along the marble hallway, flanked on either side by his officials and guards. The procession moved smoothly in rhythmic fashion, the servants aligning themselves on either side of the moving party as they passed by them. Rounding the corner, they moved towards the large ornate doors of the meeting chamber.

As if sensing the arrival of the King, the grand doors fell open without signal to reveal a wide room bathed in sunlight. Furnished with a large polished table at its centre, the room was dressed with large oil paintings depicting various royals of the Glanzreich nation, finishing with the current King's portrait directly behind the head of the round table. The windows to the right of the room were left ajar, the floral scent of the flower beds floating into the room like a veil.

Viktor took his seat at the head of the table as his advisor took the closest seat to his right.

"As your highness is aware, the Southern Isles has been a colony for 7 years now. This visit is their first to our nation, and as far as the report they have submitted, they wish to discuss infrastructure and trade, although I am unsure as to why they have requested to see your highness personally…"

Viktor silenced him with a raised hand before meeting his steward's gaze evenly.

"This is their first visit. As a colony, they have submitted their nation under our care and it is only right that as their monarch I should meet with them first. I will then be able to judge from there the best advisor to deal with their needs and how to cater to their specific requests."

His steward glowed at him, his eyes watering as he fell to one knee.

"As-as you say, your highness," he wept, to which Viktor smiled.

A sharp knock sounded at the door.

"Your Highness, the Diplomat of the Southern Isles has arrived with their consort."

At his signal, the doors fell open again as Viktor went to stand, his blue gaze immediately locking with a confident hazel stare. The female instantly dropped into a deep curtsey, the two men on either side of her bowing formally.

"Your Highness," she greeted.

Viktor stared at the female, surprised on the first front because of her gender, and secondly for the familiarity of her voice to his ears. His body seemed to tell him he knew her, but his mind could not fathom the signals.

"The pleasure is mine," he said aloud, dispelling all distracting thought as the gaze of his advisors returned him to the reality of the moment.

The trio straightened, the female lowering her eyes respectfully as one of her older male companions spoke.

"Your Highness, I present to you Second Lady Valeria of the Southern Isles, sister-in-law of the current High Chief of our nation, and our newly appointed diplomat. We are her spokesmen and advisors, and keeping with the custom of our nation, we will be speaking on her behalf," the tall tanned male greeted. While he was dressed in a plain black suit and white shirt, he noted the gleaming woven shell necklace around his neck. The pearl colour of the polished shells seemed to catch Viktor off-guard as a memory rose to surface of his mind.

 **25 years earlier**

"… _so the three friends went up against the Monster of the Deep… 'I am so scared!' Prince Vix cried, but Heins the dwarf encouraged him along as the underwater Monster rose up from the sea… hayaaaah!"_

 _The huddle of children jumped. Their long shadows flickered in the firelight as the tanned female quickly scribbled a line on the stone wall they faced with the piece of coal in her hand._

" _Lia burst ahead and struck the Monster in the eye with her dagger. With the Monster half blinded, Heins then used his staff and cast a spell on the creature, before Prince Vix kicked him into the deep, never to see it again…"_

 _Ria drew waves around the Monster she had drawn on the ash coloured stone. She quickly added three more figures, two tall and one short with a big nose._

" _But what about Lia's necklace?" a little boy piped up from amongst the children._

" _That, little Ben, will be another story for tomorrow night. Alright, time for bed," Ria replied, as the children groaned._

 _Ria watched them with tender eyes as they dispersed, fingering the shell necklace beneath her tattered blouse._

" _I'm glad they finally defeated the Monster…"_

" _I hope I can have friends like Lia."_

" _Maybe not Heins, he's ugly…"_

" _My favourite character is Sir Vix!"_

 _Their cheery voices warmed her heart as they returned to their cold beds. The sight always left a bitter taste in her mouth, yet at least with her stories, she could give them something to look forward to every night._

" _Wh-what is that!?"_

 _A red-head appeared at her side, accompanied by Viktor who quizzically studied the coal scrawls in the dying firelight._

" _Just a story I tell the children every night Vik. It's a tale of adventure and drama-"_

" _And romance?" the blonde added hopefully, to which the female deadpanned, "Without the romance."_

" _It's a tale of three friends and their journey to retrieve Lia's prized necklace that was stolen at the Deep by the resident Monster there," she continued proudly._

 _Heine had to admit, although the coal drawings were quite rough, the outlines of the main characters were evidently familiar._

" _Who's the short thing?" Viktor asked with a crinkled nose._

" _That's Heins, the dwarf," she replied nonchalantly._

 _Heine's eyebrow twitched as he glared at her._

" _Dwarf?" he gritted in a low voice._

" _A dwarf with a big nose but huge magical prowess, and the moral backbone of the group," she countered defensively before pointing at the tall figure with short hair._

" _That is Sir Vix, the handsome one of the trio, although a little dense at times, he cares deeply for his friends and is the unofficial leader of the group," she added before finally indicating towards the female with wavy hair._

" _And Lia. She is a runaway from a distant land on a quest to find her lost heirloom, a pearl and shell necklace of great value. Although she's a loudmouth and really stubborn, she greatly admires her two friends, even if she doesn't show it. She is the most energetic of the three and tends to put them in dire straits with her carefree attitude," she finished with a satisfied smile._

 _Viktor and Heine exchanged a look before glancing at Ria who stared at the coal drawings._

" _One day, I hope to tell my stories to children all over the world. Dreams are important for us, they are what give us hope for a brighter future, and no matter where we may start from," she paused, taking a long look at all the children chatting and sleeping along the concrete paths, "It does not determine our end, so long as we have a dream to fight for."_

 _Viktor stared at the drawing of the three friends before glancing to look at Ria who was fiddling with the pearl and seashell pendant around her neck. She had never said anything of her origins beforehand, although all that was clear to both himself and Heine was the fact that she was a foreigner._

" _Well, you're going to have to learn how to draw properly," Heine commented after the long pause, causing their friend's brow to furrow deeply._

" _Of_ _ **course**_ _, that's a given!" she snapped, her fists balled at her side._

 _Viktor continued to stare at the coal outlines. Needless to say, the inspiration for the characters were evident, however their bond stirred something within him. Remembering his promise with Heine, his resolve and dream to become king one day further confirmed itself in his mind._

 _In light of the future, he could not help but be intrigued with where the three friends would eventually find themselves._

 **Present  
 _Several hours later_**

Viktor rifled through the paperwork with ease. The numerous reports and submissions from Council were filed behind him in meticulous fashion, and he was silently thankful that the current lot of paperwork was his last for the evening. The candlelight quivered as his chamber filled again with the sound of his quill scratching against paper.

"Your Highness, the Royal Tutor requests an audience with your majesty."

"Let him in."

Moonlight shone in through the large window pane to his rear as the doors to the room creaked open. Heine's shadow approached his desk and at his arrival the King signed his final document before regarding his old friend with a tired smile.

"Just the person I wanted to see," Viktor greeted as the other male pulled up a chair alongside him.

"Everyone, please leave us," Viktor commanded as the two guards bowed without hesitation before slipping silently out the door.

Heine did not respond as he revealed another bottle of fine wine.

"For some reason I feel as though this is not a celebratory drink," Viktor spoke as he studied Heine's unusually sombre attitude. The taller male opened the hidden drawer beneath his desk to retrieve two glasses.

"Celebrations are not the only occasions which call for a drink," Heine murmured as he opened the bottle and nimbly filled their glasses.

"I heard the delegation from the Southern Isles arrived with a female diplomat," Heine stated, surrendering a glass to his friend as he took a seat alongside him.

The Royal Tutor noticed the sharp change in the King's features, his face assuming a thoughtful expression.

"Yes – in fact she is the reason why I wanted to see you," he replied as he clinked Heine's glass with a nod before taking a slow sip.

Heine thought back to his encounter earlier that evening at the café and could not seem to forget the watery hazel gaze of the female who had arrived and departed so swiftly.

"The diplomat is known as Lady Valeria, aside from her initial greeting, she did not speak at all. When I first saw her something disturbed me about her appearance, and it was only partway through the meeting did I realise who she was."

Viktor paused, turning to look at Heine who met his initial gaze.

"Believe it or not, Heine, but I am sure it is Ria," he said in a low voice. Heine dropped his gaze as he took a deep sip of his drink.

"Then you have confirmed my suspicions," Heine sighed as he studied the glass in his hand. Viktor watched his absent movements patiently, his eyes slightly wide in surprise.

"Tonight while I was in town, I believe she came into Café Mitter Meyer. I noticed her initially and realised quickly that it might be her. My reason did not want to jump to conclusions, however she approached me and sat with me in my booth."

Heine felt his cheeks redden slightly.

"However I did not acknowledge her as I perhaps should have. I claimed to not recognise her, and in her embarrassment she left the café," Heine mumbled.

Viktor looked thoughtful for a moment as he sipped his glass.

"So, it _is_ her," he sighed wistfully.

"The Southern Isles is still rather underdeveloped as a nation, however if I am to believe the reports from the Governor there, several schools have been opened, as well as a hospital, all with the aid of the Second Lady," Viktor informed, to which Heine looked at him.

"She personally funds the Isles' only orphanage and teaches the children to read and write. When I read the initial reports, I was impressed by her work, however realising who it is…"

Heine reverted into his chibi form as the King began to shed tears.

"I am so touched at Ria's work - she grew up to be a woman of her word," he wept as Heine patted his back stiffly.

"Heine, if it is true that she approached you in the café, you ought to make amends," Viktor suggested seriously.

Heine inhaled deeply, having already considered the idea numerous times already. The Royal Tutor finished his glass.

"Tomorrow evening will be a good chance at the official state welcoming of the visiting delegation."

Heine silently agreed as he mulled the idea of seeing his old friend. Complicated feelings arose as he considered her reappearance. When she first left without any word, he was upset, naturally and even became angry at one stage. After the anger, he simply pretended that she never existed. Having packaged all such emotions away neatly, he never anticipated having to face her again. He found himself frustrated more than anything at the blunt refusal of his emotions to cooperate with his logic. Yet, despite being taken by surprise earlier that evening, he never intended for her to be embarrassed at his hand or to cause her any undue hurt. More than anything, he in the very least wanted to clear that misunderstanding.

"Well, I think it's time we call it a night, don't you think Heine?" Viktor suggested, drawing Heine out of his thoughts.

He knew what he had to do.

 **X**


	3. III

**III**

Second Lady Valeria of the Southern Isles perused her form in the full-length mirror. Her golden eyes were accentuated with kohl and her ruddy lips glittered in the light as she pressed them gently together. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun dressed in pearl pins that glinted with her movements, her sophisticated hairstyle finished with a french braid at the crown of her head. She flattened her deep emerald skirts, her eyes skittering over the white chemise flaring at the elbows and chest of the dress, relishing the silk against her skin.

 _Ria, your nation and people are depending on you. We need to make a path where our beloved nation and that of Glanzreich may live in harmony and that we may prosper. It is the only way for our people to survive._

The image of the King of Glanzreich gave pause to the diplomat as the regal man appeared in her mind's eye.

"And all this time I thought you were just a pretty boy," she murmured, recalling 7 years prior when images of the King were sent to their homeland. She smiled as she remembered first seeing his face on posters.

 _He always had a noble manner about him, never overbearing, but quietly confident._

As she continued to mull on the thought, their mutual red-haired friend also came to mind.

 _Heine._

Her cheeks warmed at the thought of seeing him again. In all the time since she left, the impression he had left on her remained imprinted in her mind. If she were honest, her time all those years ago with him and the street children influenced her own future.

 _You would be proud of me. I have 25 children in my care whom I teach and equip that they may be able to achieve their dreams, and hopefully go further than even I ever could._

She paused in mid-thought, considering the events from the night before at the café. She raised a hand to her flushed cheek, her eyes watering as her memories returned her to the scene where she was seated directly opposite him. His drink and torte between them had served as her momentary distraction, words deserting her.

 _I shouldn't have forced myself on him. No matter how precious Heine is to me, too much time has passed... there is no way we could speak as though I never left without explanation._

She looked at her reflection, slightly frustrated at the pained expression she found staring back.

 _Even if he has forgotten me, I will never forget his friendship, nor my dream he helped me to realise. I will be satisfied if I can at least thank him one more time and apologise for the way I left._

The resolve ushered peace into her heart.

 **25 years ago**

" _The men and women dance_ _ **holding hands**_ _!?"_

 _Her gasp cut sharply through the evening air as the trio of friends sat on the ledge of the overbridge talking, the city lights twinkling around them._

 _Viktor chuckled from the other side of Heine as he met her eyes._

" _Of course they do. It is a part of our custom," he replied, Ria's brow furrowing in response._

" _Where I'm from we dance too, but not holding hands…" she murmured, her voice trailing off as her eyes wandered up to the dark expanse above._

" _Can_ _ **you**_ _dance Heine?" Ria asked, turning her attention to the male between them suddenly._

 _Viktor had a thoughtful expression on his face as he rubbed his chin._

" _Yes, Heine,_ _ **can**_ _you dance?" he added._

 _Heine reddened at the question as simply shook his head._

" _Then I will have to teach you," Viktor declared confidently as he stood, Ria agreeing with a smile._

" _Yes, how will you impress a lady if you can't dance?" she reasoned, the logic totally lost on the two males who stared quizzically at her. As if noticing their silence, she continued._

" _Don't you want to get married?"_

 _The unexpected question caused the heat in Heine's cheeks to rise while Viktor tried his utmost to hold back his laugh. He glared at him as Ria continued._

" _Sure, you're short, a bit too grown up sometimes, kinda broody…"_

 _Heine's face was no longer red in embarrassment, but cool with impatience as his jaw clenched. Viktor, meanwhile, waited with a bemused smile while Ria continued._

" _But I find you charming, and cute," she concluded with no hesitation as she met his eyes._

" _You will make a fine husband, you just need to learn how to dance, and communicate with girls better. I feel as though you would struggle with speaking about your feelings."_

 _Heine blinked at her, as if trying to decipher her comments while Viktor, unable to control his mirth, burst aloud laughter._

" _It's a given that Vik is to be married to a suitable lady, but you-"_

" _Who says I want to be married?" Heine defended with pink-flushed cheeks._

" _For the sake of both of your futures, I shall teach you_ _ **both**_ _to dance, together," Viktor interceded, wiping his eyes. The pair looked at him instantly in silence._

" _You don't ha-" Holding up a hand to silence him, Viktor shook his head seriously._

" _I'm afraid she has a point Heine. You should at least learn how to dance, you never know when it will be of use," he began, at which Ria smiled triumphantly._

" _It wouldn't hurt for you to learn to be a bit more refined as a lady," Viktor added, removing the smile from Ria's lips._

" _Now, students, to your feet please," he clapped as they both followed suit (Heine more reluctantly than Ria)._

 _Facing one another, Heine was met directly with Ria's bosom, the sight causing him to blush as he lowered his gaze._

" _Dance is about passion, about connecting with your partner and about moving as one being…"_

 _As Viktor's enthusiastic voice filled the air, both Heine and Ria sighed as they took hold of one another._

" _And together, my precious students, one two three, one two three…"_

 _Heine found himself getting lost in the moment as he dared to look up to meet Ria's warm gaze. The depths of her sandy coloured eyes made him realise how beautiful they looked in the moonlight. As if reading his thoughts, Ria's cheeks began to shine with a light dusting of pink._ _Unsure of the warmth spreading in his chest, Heine made a conscious effort to focus on moving in unison as he dropped his gaze._

" _Heine, do you think about the future sometimes?" Ria asked softly, Viktor still keeping count from the side._

" _I try to live each day as it comes, conscious of the future."_

 _His eyes widened at the shake of her shoulders, a giggle escaping her lips. A smile unfolded on her lips like a flower in bloom, illuminating her features and further perpetuating the warmth in his chest._

" _Never mind, I just want you to know that I will never forget this night," she replied as they moved, Heine now aware of the warmth of his hand against hers and his arm on her waist._

" _My first dance, with you," she said seriously, her voice husky._

" _You two are_ _ **stalling**_ _!" Viktor interrupted tersely._

 _Holding his startled gaze a moment longer, Ria winked, causing Heine to blush as they continued to move to their instructor's voice._

" _One two three, one two three..."_

 **Present**

"Second Lady Valeria of the Southern Isles!"

Viktor stood to attention as the entrance to the ball room opened from above the velvet stairs. A female emerged swathed in an emerald gown. The white silk sleeves of her dress swayed gently with each step as she made her way to the centre before turning gracefully. With a confident smile, she descended the red flight of stairs with practised ease, moving as though treading on water. Her features glowed in the light, her golden eyes sparkling as they met his evenly.

Heine watched her entrance from the balcony above the ball room, standing discreetly to the side. His eyes followed her movements without prompting, drawn automatically to her presence as she met with Viktor at the centre of the floor.

"Your Highness," she greeted with a deep curtsey before him. Her two escorts appeared at her side, bowing alongside her before the three straightened.

"Second Lady Valeria and your esteemed orators, we welcome you to Glanzreich," Viktor greeted, an arm sweeping around the ball room filled with various officials and representatives from all over the kingdom.

Heine noted Ria's extended curtsey as she held her graceful posture with perfect poise. His imagination allowed him to see her younger self curtseying in the older lady's shadow, the sight startling him slightly.

 _Ria._

"Thank you for the warm welcome. We are very humbled by your Highness' hospitality and friendliness towards us. The Diplomat wishes to extend her deepest thanks and looks forward to working closely with your Majesty and your esteemed Advisors for the benefit of both our nations." One of her orator's spoke in lightly accented German from her side as Ria straightened, her eyes lowered respectfully.

"Would the Lady Diplomat care to say any words herself?" the King asked politely.

Heine had to smile at the request. The Royal Tutor noted Ria's face became expressionless as she glanced at her companions. A hushed silence fell across those present as a bewildered look passed between the guests. Even the two men accompanying the lady glanced at one another, before looking to the diplomat. As if communicating silently for a moment, at the older male's nod, the lady politely inclined her head.

"Your Highness is kind to offer me an opportunity to speak. I have nothing more to add other than that which has already been spoken on my behalf," she began, meeting his eyes with a small smile. Her features changed slightly as she glanced over to the instrument players seated in their plush corner. The conductor's eyes were on the King as Heine followed Ria's line of sight.

"Although, rather than having anything more to say directly, I do have a request to ask of your Majesty," she added smoothly.

"A long time ago, a friend of mine taught me how to dance one of your Kingdom's many dances. Back then I was not a very good student, but I was always thankful to him for teaching me."

Heine felt an emotion he could not articulate swell in his chest. He watched Ria's watery eyes hold Viktor's gaze. The King's blinding diplomatic smile had melted into a softer grin as his eyes crinkled a fraction at her words.

 _Were it not for the setting, Viktor would be weeping._

Heine was certain of the fact.

"In honour of my old friend, may I be so bold as to ask your Majesty for the first dance?"

A thick wave of silence swallowed the ball room whole as the entire scene froze. All eyes were fixed on the King, not a single person daring to breathe. Heine could sense Viktor's eyes dancing as he watched the King and the Diplomat hold one another's stare steadily.

Viktor nodded at the conductor who instantly waved his hand as music surged through the ballroom.

"It would be my pleasure," he replied as he extended a hand. Placing her hand in his, the pair instantly began to move in unison. The sophisticated footwork was precise as they danced on air, their upper bodies poised and still while their legs moved them along with great ease. The pair twirled past the onlookers, the nobles and those present watching on in stunned silence. The dancers' smiles were enough to bring one to Heine's lips as he slid into the passageway, the music following his lead as he turned his back on the scene below.

The mounted lamplights on the wall glowed steadily as he passed, his footsteps clicking against the marble floor.

 _I realise she has always been beautiful, I just did not realise how much so…_

The thought lingered awkwardly in his mind as the Royal Tutor continued to walk, the sound of his footsteps now louder than the sound of the festivities behind. His brow flickered, his face wearing its usual impassive expression, although within a swirl of emotions furled and unfurled in his chest. Unfamiliar and strange, his chest felt overwhelmed, though his mind kept him collected, even if it was only outwardly.

"… what to do with this emotion?" he muttered aloud as he came to a halt.

"Heine!"

Lifting his head, a young female appeared before him. Her long blonde hair trailed behind her as she approached him excitedly, her dressing gown flapping against her body as she moved.

"Prin-Princess!"

A maid stumbled around the corner after her, her concerned features relaxing with slight embarrassment as she bowed towards Heine.

" _You_ can read this bedtime story for me," the young girl greeted, tugging at his hand and waving a picture book with her other hand.

Heine blinked away the slight surprise on his face as he looked from the maid to Princess Adele beaming expectantly at him.

"Our apologies, the Princess was upset that Prince Leonard is not present to read her story, and she does not want us to read it for her either…" The maid maintained a polite distance from him as she spoke, her eyes darting to Adele who continued to stare at Heine.

"It's one of the new books that Daddy gave me and I wanted Leo to read it to me…" she began, her rosy lips pouting, "But I can't find him, but now I've found you, _you_ can read it for me, right?" she asked with wide sparkling eyes.

Heine almost did not hear the princess as his eyes caught on the title of the book.

"The Dwarf Chronicles: Search for the Pearl Necklace…"

His eyes widened as he noticed the three main characters on the cover standing confidently, a blonde male, a dark-haired female and a red-haired dwarf against an ocean of blue.

"Well, are you going to read it for me?"

He nodded slowly, his eyes soft.

"I will, Princess Adele, now to your room," he instructed firmly in a light tone, his mind still reeling from the book in her hands.

"Yay, another adventure about Sir Vix and his 2 friends," she cried as she raced ahead of him expectantly, her maid casting him a grateful smile before following suit.

Heine trailed behind them, his mind processing memories the book stirred in its wake. The three friends flashed again in the forefront of his mind.

… _a tale of adventure and drama… of three friends… Sir Vix… Lia… Heins…_

Heine was speechless once more.

 **X**

The music thrummed through the glass panes to her rear, though Ria paid the sound no heed. She relished the cool breeze over her warm body as she inhaled the fresh air. The dark sky was awash with small twinkling lights, the silver moon casting an ethereal glow upon the palace gardens sprawled beneath. The scent of flowers filled her nostrils as she savoured the romantic scene before her.

The sound of the doors clicking behind her caused her to turn suddenly in reflex, falling into an automatic curtsey without second thought.

"Forgive me, I-"

"A lady of your standing need not greet me so formally."

The voice sent a shiver down her spine as her mind went blank. She straightened nonetheless, allowing her eyes to meet his evenly. He stared at her briefly before glancing past her to the gardens as he came to her side.

"Heine," she managed to murmur, thankful for the distraction of the scene sprawled before them as she fixed her stare on the fountain shimmering at the garden's centre.

He did not respond, though the silence did not offend her.

"Seeing old friends is always pleasant," he replied in an even voice.

Ria glanced at his face directly, studying its line and form with her eyes.

"It is. You look exactly as you did when I last saw you-"

She bit back a giggle as she recalled the Heine of her memories, and his sensitivity regarding his height. He flashed her a dangerous glance as if sensing her thoughts, causing her to grin widely.

"I am paying you a compliment," she argued with dancing eyes, a tremor of humour underscoring her words.

"You obviously have not changed," he muttered under his breath as his female companion nudged him playfully.

"You better believe it," she whispered in his ear, her words causing an involuntary flush to creep up his neck.

With another soft laugh Ria turned to him seriously, her golden eyes holding his stare.

"I wanted to say sorry, for leaving how I did all those years ago…"

They continued to look at one another, though the silence continued to lengthen. He could see her mind churning behind her eyes, searching for words too small to articulate how she felt.

"I will admit that your sudden departure was unexpected… but all that is in the past now."

Ria's eyes glistened in the moonlight, her head lowering slightly as she turned away from him.

"I should apologise myself for the other evening at Café Mitter Meyer-"

He was stopped mid-sentence by Ria's approach as she lifted a hand to rest on his shoulder.

"There is no need for that, Heine. In hindsight I realise my approach could have been taken to be quite brash, especially after not seeing one another for such a length of time – you need not apologise," she replied, her eyes understanding.

Heine cleared his throat, his warm cheeks betraying the nervousness he felt pooling in his stomach at her sudden nearness. The scent of tropical lilies filled his nostrils as she removed her hand from his shoulder, her own shoulders shaking in slight laughter at his apparent awkwardness.

"It seems time has only perpetuated your boldness," he commented, inwardly praying his inflamed cheeks would cool on command.

"I highly doubt it, otherwise I would have come searching for you a long time ago and demanded your hand in marriage, or at least confess my love and steal a kiss," she replied seriously.

Heine felt himself self-combusting within as he made the mistake of meeting her golden gaze and allowing them to draw him into their teasing depths.

"As I said, you have not changed," Heine muttered as Ria winked at him.

"I suppose you're referring to my pleasure in teasing you," she murmured, Heine's brow furrowing as his companion grazed his cheek with the tip of her fingers, demanding his startled attention.

"Despite being the genius you are, you fail to see the truth in my mirth," she stated seriously before lifting her eyes to the moon above.

Heine watched her outline in the moonlight. Despite himself, he allowed his eyes to trace her form, and ever-diligent as he was, he committed the image to his memory: the moonlight catching on her elaborate dress and granting her exposed neckline and arms a charming glow, whilst the moon itself was reflected in her amber eyes.

"Ria," he heard himself say, his mind calling him to remain calm.

The image before him turned directly to him, her eyes expectant.

"Yes?"

Heine stepped forward with an extended hand.

"May I have the pleasure of this dance?"

Heine heard only the rustle of fabric as he felt a warmth grasp his hand lightly.

Chest bubbling, he placed his hand on her waist and held onto her left hand as the pair began to move. In that very moment, they were only conscious only of one another and the faint sound of the fountain in the gardens as their feet moved to a tune only their hearts heard.

On the other side of the glass door, Viktor's eyes lingered on the pair as they danced. In their shadows he could see their younger selves dancing as they did all those years ago under his instruction.

"And the three friends, Sir Vix, Lia and Heins, lived happily ever after," he whispered, before returning to the festivities at hand.

 _ **Fin**_

 _ **A/N:**_ _We made it! For a few weeks there I thought I would never finish but here we are ^^ It was a short but sweet ride. Thank you for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story, I appreciate it._

 _With love,_

 _~ EN_


End file.
